


You've been invited.

by EMVARE



Category: Berserk
Genre: But then regrets it, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Griffith is kind of a dick to Guts, Guts is awkward, M/M, Protective griffith, Romantic Comedy, So he did nothing wrong after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMVARE/pseuds/EMVARE
Summary: After yet another victory from the Band of the Hawk, Griffith recieves an invitation to join the king and the lords in a royal feast to celebrate.Everything seems normal in the letter until the last sentence."We would love to meet the hundred man slayer too, please bring your raid leader""Dammit" thought Griffith. This shall prove difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, EMVARE here, just starting this new story, it'll be just a fun fic, but it will have some angst too, this being Berserk.
> 
> This chapter is just a prologue of what's to come.

* * *

 With one last swing, the battle was finally over, not many loses from the Hawks, the adversary was rather incompetent and the Hawks had top notch morale, having gone from simple mercenaries to an actual army at the king's service, the band fought like they never had, aimig to keep their position. And also they had Guts, just having him in battle meant a huge advantage over the enemy. Not because he was stronger than anyone else (Altought that certainly helped) but because the raid leader had gained quite the reputation for having killed a hundred soldiers, maybe even more, on his own. That meant that the band of the Hawk now meant business, and now they were not only respected, but feared by most of the enemies.

Later that night, the battle was almost forgoten, most of Griffith's men were already drunk, asleep, or just talking with each other, altought he looked, there was no sign of Guts.

* * *

 

 

It was becoming normal for Guts to retreat from whatever celebration his comrades were having. he liked to spend his time alone, either swinging his sword or just thinking about things. Most of the times he found himself thinking about Gambino, after all that had happened, he was still able to look up to him, after all, everything he was, was in one way or another all thanks to Gambino, for better or for worse.

A real killing machine.

Guts raised his sword.

"The hundred man slayer" Guts said to himself.

He let his sword fall to the ground with a disgusted look.

"They act like it means something, like i'm some kind of hero"

He then started thinking about Griffith, if he wasn't thinking about Gambino or Casca's ass, he was thinking of Griffith.

Griffith was strong. way stronger than he was, at least the last time they fought. He also was graceful, everyone loved him, loved to look at him, they wanted to talk to him, fight for him.

Guts knew he was no different, he admired the Hawk. The Hawk represented what he couldn't be.

But most importantly.

Griffith had a dream. That much was clear. and quite a dream he had, to own a kingdom, that's what he admired the most.

Impossible? probably, if you would've asked him a couple years ago what he thought of that dream, he would've called Griffith out on his stupidity, hell, he's not even sure he didn't.

But just now, that dream seemed far too close to be ignored.

Griffith had done the impossible, and Guts couldn' yet believe it.

One thing was clear, it had become clear since the moment people started calling him a hero for killing.

Griffith was the real hero, and he was the hero Guts wanted to be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Griffith had decided to retreat to his chambers to continue his books, there were a couple new ones that he found abandoned and was eager to find out what they were about, but before he could settle on his chair, someone knocked the door.

With a sigh of what resembled frustration, Griffith got up and opened the door to reveal a little squire with a letter in his hand.

Griffith stared a the kid for a bit, finding the humor on the boy's relunctance to look him in the eye.

"That's for me, i suppose" Griffith smiled 

The boy nodded and handed the letter to him, moments after he ran away.

Griffith chuckled and closed the door, finally settling on his chair and opening the letter.

It was,  _just as he expected,_ an invitation for a feast, apparently being held at the castle, to celebrate his (band's) latest victory.

The letter continued naming the lords that will be going, and much of the same, he was already getting used to all that, and it was starting to get boring, Griffith was already closing the letter until one words catched his attention.

_Slayer_

Griffith opened the letter once more re-reading some parts, because yes, everything seemed to be normal, until the last sentence.

_We would love to meet the hundred man slayer too, please bring your raid leader._

"Dammit" thought Griffith. This  _will_ be a problem.

Well, suppose he's gonna have to find Guts as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Til' next time!


End file.
